Emblems
In the Dark Parables ''universe are many emblems that represent kingdoms, organizations and people. This page is dedicated to gathering them together for reference and examination. ''Emblems are arranged by the installment they appear in; Installments are arranged chronologically by release date. Developers/Branding * Blue Tea Games Logo: a cup of blue tea on parchment, which couldn't be more simplistic or fitting. * Dark Parables Logo: changes in appearance every game. The details the title is shrouded in directly correlate to the content of the installment. The only component that remains the same besides the font is a single red feather though depending on the title it'll change color. The meaning behind the feather is unknown. Curse of Briar Rose Princess Briar Rose is constantly associated with astral/lunar symbolism in every game she appears in. A small moonstone can even be seen in the credits section (where items with significant plot ties are always placed). The reasoning behind this relation is unknown, but it is most likely inspired by one of the first tellings of Sleeping Beauty, in which she gives birth to two children during her slumber. She later names these children 'Sun' and 'Moon'. She is also heavily associated with roses because of her name. * Moon Emblem: a golden disc with a crescent moon and a sun on its surface. * Sun Emblem: a golden disc with reliefs of the sun's rays. * Star Emblem: a silver disc with a golden ten pointed star. Cobr-moon-emblem.png|Moon emblem Cobr-sun-emblem-lock.png|Sun emblem File:Star_emblem_curse_of_briar_rose_by_moon_shadow_1985-d8oup1c.jpg|Star emblem The Exiled Prince The symbolism in The Exiled Prince is extremely predictable, but still just as beautiful and ornate in looks as the other emblems. * Dragonfly and Bug Seals: two symbols that fit into the slots on the frog statue on Exiled Prince Road. * Rose Emblem: a blue disc with a metallic rose inlay that opens the first door seen in the underground. * Leaf Compact: a tiny, round box with leaves set in a resined-like manner on the cover. * Tree Disc: pictures a gold tree sprawled over it's black exterior. * Swan Lake Princess Emblem: a white swan framed by a blue heart edged in gold * Snow White Emblem: a red apple framed by a blue heart edged in gold * Little Mermaid Princess Emblem: a blue scallop shell framed by a red heart edged in gold * Ivy Green Emblem: Tep-dragonfly-gem.png|Dragonfly seal Tep-rose-emblem.png|Rose emblem Hos items the exiled prince by moon shadow 1985-d8pqpgh copy.jpg|Leaf compact Tep-tiara-emblem-swan.png|Swan Lake Princess emblem Tep-tiara-emblem-snow.png Tep-tiara-emblem-naida.png Tep-tiara-emblem-ivy.png Tep-tiara-emblem-agnes.png Ivy shaped key.jpg Rise of the Snow Queen Similar to Curse of Briar Rose, many astral symbols pop up in this game as well. Snow White's castle is full of entrancing galaxy motifs, making these emblems a perfect reflection of the kingdom's ornamentation. * Snowfall Kingdom Coat of Arms: a blue and white quartered shield with a crest of a red apple inside a gold shield. A stag and lion flank the shield and a king's crown is perched on top. * Gwyn's Silver Pendant: a vibrantly decorated locket with an image of an ailing Gwyn and his mother on the inside, beside an inscription. This item is also sneakily placed in the credits section of the game, along with a shard from the False Mirror. * Moon Insignia: quite similar to the Moon Emblem from Curse of Briar Rose. It contains a blue moon and a yellow sun. * Star Insignia: twin to the Moon insignia, this has a blue, five pointed star on it. Mountain_Kingdom_Emblem.jpg Moon_insignia_rise_of_the_snow_queen_by_moon_shadow_1985-d8ouknm.jpg Star_insignia_rise_of_the_snow_queen_by_moon_shadow_1985-d8oukvo.jpg Silver_pendant_by_moon_shadow_1985-d8oul9t.jpg The Red Riding Hood Sisters * Sisters' Coat of Arms: the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters' symbol, which includes the iconic red cloak, bow, and arrow. Below it, the credo "To train. To protect. To honor." occasionally appears. This symbol surfaces all over the Sisters' treetop headquarters, and is even seen on Ruth's uniform. * Mist Kingdom coat of arms: depicts a trophy/chalice, adorned with a jeweled king's crown (which matches King Audon IV's) * Wolf King Symbol: appears on parchment posted in the bonus game The Boy Who Cried Wolf. It fittingly pictures an intimidating wolf. 47230.png Rrs_sisters_emblem.jpg Riding_hood_pendant.jpg Mist_kingdom_plaque.jpg Mist_kingdom_parable.jpg Mist_kingdom_emblem.jpg Screen_Shot_2017-03-28_at_10.50.48_AM.png The Final Cinderella Coming soon... Coming-soon.jpg|Final Cinderella Ivyrose pumpkin lock.jpg Jack and the Sky Kingdom Coming soon... Coming-soon.jpg|Sky Kingdom Jacksdiary.jpg Skykingdomshield.jpg Sky Kingdom Emblem.jpg Ballad of Rapunzel * Goddess Flora/Guardians Symbol: features a multicolored tree, one half full of leaves, the other half bare. At the foot of the tree are two flowers (one purple, one red), and a pair of green leaves. * Floralia Coat of Arms: centers around a small sword/dagger, ornamented with a golden king's crown. * Rapunzel/Belladonna's Symbol: a beautiful illustration of the infamous tower Belladonna was forcibly confined in for most of her cognizant life. * Fiery Rosa Symbol: very literal, as it's only component is a rose in flames. Besides the lion, it's the most popular representation of Ross Red and his magical abilities. * Ross Red's Emblems: the first being two roses encircled in wreathes, and the second a lion's head. Flora_s_emblem_by_moon_shadow_1985-d7v9zv5.jpg Cameos.jpg Floralia_artifacts.jpg Screen Shot 2017-03-29 at 10.08.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-29 at 9.54.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-29 at 10.23.40 AM.png Bor_throne_room.jpg Bortowerdedication.jpg Borguardentry.jpg Rose_lion_emblems.jpg Flora ring.jpg The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide * Prasino Coat of Arms: an eagle standing guard, encircled in five roses (most probably representing the royal daughters). Above the eagle's head, a king's crown hovers. At the center of the crest is a six pointed star, below it an illegible credo is engraved. * Kokkino Coat of Arms: two silver swords crossing one another to form an 'x', behind their mingling a shield divided into quarters. At the top of the crest there is a knights helmet. Screen Shot 2017-03-29 at 6.01.08 PM.png Queen of Sands Coming soon... Coming-soon.jpg|Queen of Sands QOS Eric Locket.jpg Goldilocks and the Fallen Star * Barsia Symbol: on Leda's right arm she proudly wears the symbol of Barsia, which is a round, red patch with a golden bear paw on it, and a matching golden border. It can also be seen on her belt, and on waving banners in cutscenes. Gfs-leda-large.jpg|Leda's Barsia Patch Gfs-sun-goddess-symbol.jpg Gfs-sun-pendant.jpg Gfs-moon-goddess-staff.jpg Gfs-moon-goddess-mosaic.jpg Gfs-sun-moon-knight-shield.jpg The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree * The Swan Kingdom Symbol: a white swan, wings outstretched; Just beyond it the Dire Tree and Swan Lake can be viewed. Screen Shot 2017-04-02 at 5.02.38 PM.png|Swan Kingdom Banner Screen Shot 2017-04-03 at 9.51.48 AM.png|Swan Kingdom Symbol Screen Shot 2017-04-03 at 9.59.30 AM.png|Swan Kingdom Symbol Tsp-swan-princess-crown.jpg Swan-kingdom-crest.jpg Dp11-bear-emblem.jpg Bear-eagle-dragonfly-emblems.jpg Tsp-dire-tree-door-emblem.jpg Tsp-druid-hut-dire-tree-door.jpg The Thief and the Tinderbox Coming soon... Coming-soon.jpg|Tinderbox Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow * Unknown Coat of Arms: in the introduction to the game, eight royal family crests are shown being checked off in a book. These do not seem to match up with any of the royal families we have encountered thus far in the game series. Screen Shot 2017-04-07 at 7.58.44 PM.png|Uknown Coat of Arms Return of the Salt Princess To be added... The Match Girl's Lost Paradise To be added... Game Logos Mainmenu_title.png Logo DP4.png Logo DP5.png Logo DP6.png Logo DP7.png Category:Reference Category:Curse of Briar Rose Category:Spindle Room Secrets Category:The Exiled Prince Category:The Frozen Lair Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:Hansel and Gretel Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Boy Who Cried Wolf Category:The Final Cinderella Category:The Oriental Cinderella Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Thumbelina Curse Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:Trusty John and King Bluebeard Category:Queen of Sands Category:The Seven Ravens Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:The Golden Slumber Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Category:A Fable of Two Hearts Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox Category:Journey of Atonement Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Category:Out of the Shadows Category:Royalty Category:Barsia Royal Family Category:Floralia Royal Family Category:Prasino Royal Family Category:Sky Kingdom Royal Family Category:Snowfall Kingdom Royal Family Category:Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:Magic Objects Category:Artifacts Category:Symbolism Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Moonlight Romance Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Category:The King's Fiery Clothes